Crystal City Bboard 2008
'Back to Main Wiki ' Festival of Lights Wed Dec 24 Solarix An announcement comes from the Temple. Solarix himself has chosen to make an appearance. My friends, my Guardians and people! After a long discussion, it has been decided by the Crystal Council to once again host the Festival of Lights! That most wonderful and beautiful celebration of freedom. With the help of our own people, and the Builders themselves of Crystal City, the Constructicons, it will be a most amazing display - better so than in any other year! I invite you all to take part in it and celebrate with me in Primus' glory. There will be many in the city - from all parts of Cybertron. But always be wary my people, for there is still a war going on, but life itself... must also go on. Primus look over you all. Report to the People Sun Jan 25 Solarix Standing on the steps of the broken, but still standing Temple of Primus, the exhausted looking Solarix addresses the city. He was smudged with dirt, and a bandage-patch was over his chest plate to repair damage. "My citizens... my people. Today dawns sad over our city. The Festival Pax was broken by the Decepticons, and were it not for the presence of the Autobots, we might have all been lost completely. I Bid the council: Join us with the Autobots. We need their help, their strength. Why must we and they stand alone when together we can remove this threat to our home, before more is lost? Look around you - see what has been done! The Autobots are benevolent - together, a brotherhood would spare both cities and peoples from annihilation. to the Citizens I bid this: Rebuild your homes. The Temple will help ALL who need it, no matter who! The wounded are gathered and soon the dead will be at peace... I personally will give my own energon stores up so that others might use it to rebuild the city. Our home is not the fortress it once was. Primus bless you all. Changes in Crystal City Wed Feb 04 Discordia With most of their standing army and a good half of the Guardians dead, Crystal City has decided to redesign their army. Before, the Honorable holy Crys Guard stood watch as the city's elites and the bodyguards of Solarix and other city officials, under the command of Solarix himself, and then Omega Supreme, who also commanded the Guardians. But now, the general forces have been combined with the Crys Guard, and have taken on their name - now, ALL warriors of Crystal City are Crys Guard and will be given the appropriate training and weaponry, along with all the honors and responsibilities thereof. Hail to Crystal City To all militants Tue Feb 10 Solarix OOC - This SHOULD go on the military board but it won’t let me post. So this comes through ICly: Until further notice, unless they attack you, there is to be no attempts to retake our land around Crystal City. This situation will resolve itself in a week or so I promise. For now though, Primus Bless. Official Rank structure Fri Feb 20 Solarix This may change, and is only a loose guideline. Since not all chars may fit into this, ranks will be assigned as needed. Press Release: The Hierophant Sat Mar 21 Solarix A release has been given out by the Temple, reassuring the faithful that Solarix is in no immediate danger of expiration. He is undergoing standard refitting and maintenance by a trusted crew to ensure his long-term life. Project Apollo revealed! Fri Mar 27 Solarix Solarix stands on a platform in the airport. He stood solemnly, with only a few gathered around him as he states "Today, I have two announcements to make: One, that the ladies of the Crys Guard military are being formed into a new unit. They work together well and now will be known as the Guardian Angels, led by Murusa, a womech with great experience and knowledge. May Primus guide your hand always." "Secondly, we had this in the works for many cycles now, and have completed it just in time. With the Supernova racing its' energy towards us, we are in place to be first to gain energy from it." he waves a hand behind him, as the huge hangar door opens. A modified Omega Rocket, slowly rolling out, appears to the ooos of the crowd. "Project Apollo: The Crystal City space program! On the eve of two nights from now, the first launch will happen, sending into the sky solar-collecting satellites to gather energy for us, and soon, perhaps even astronauts and explorations to other worlds! I hope to see you all present for the launch. Primus bless you all." -Twhip- The City Council Sun Mar 29 Nannar Hierophant of Crystal City Solarix Standing as the ultimate voice of power in Crystal City, Solarix has control of the speaking floor, veto, and passing power amongst the council as he is often the deciding vote should there be a possible tie amongst the council members. Alongside his duties as Hierophant, and supreme leader of Crystal City, Solarix also commands the Crystal Guard, and is the highest ranked speaker for the Temple of Primus. Ruling with an even hand, he is known to become stern only when it is needed, and has enjoyed the love of the people for the centuries he has commanded. With power to force the council towards his own decisions, he prefers to allow for democracy, unless times demand emergency action lest the city fall to destruction. Department Of Energy Adjutant Computare Ponere The Department of Energy handles all dealings in Energon for Crystal City. From locating possible harvesting locations, what types of facility are to be used to acquire energon, city distribution, and energon rationing. Adjutant Computare Ponere rules his department with an iron fist. Extreme in his regards to managing the 'books', and thorough in what amounts are traveling where. Computare covets the position Solarix holds as Hierophant of Crystal City, regularly voicing suggestions at council meetings for application of the Crysguard for more aggressive action to gain more fruitful pastures to further swell the city's coffers. In contradiction he is loathe to provide more than what would be needed for a given operation, attempting to balance energon use to exact amounts. Part of this is said to be because of his interests in hoarding the energon supplies for himself. Department of Transit Adjutant Bellaport The Department of Transit maintains travel throughout Crystal City, and for the Crysguard. Regularly she chafes at the skinflint tactics of Adjutant Computare Ponere, demanding at every council meeting that more power is needed to fund the transit systems. Employing hundreds of Crystal City Citizens with alt-modes capable of carrying Cybertronians incapable of long distance travel themselves, or for transformers to function as medical transport units. Special considerations are also worked, for transformers to be combat modded for the Crysguard to act as troop transport and medivac personnel. Department of Health Adjutant Docstrix The duties of the Department of Health are hard to mistake. Handling all military and civilian medical services for Crystal City. Adjutant Docstrix works close in hand with Adjutant Bellaport to ensure medical transport and medivac personnel are qualified for at least basic field repair services before allowing a grant of license to perform. Her pacifistic nature often grinds against the senses of Adjutant Battle Titan, who regularly demands that Cybertronians she clears for action as combat medics and medivac should be turned over to his department, so that they can be given more extensive combat training. Docstrix also often voices concerns to Hierophant Solarix in consideration to the outward activity of the Crysguard, siding with Adjutant Magis Laboriosus that regular skirmishes lead to shortages in repair parts and fresh equipment. Department of Labor Adjutant Magis Laboriosus The Department of Labor handles all issues pertaining to Trade, Marketing, Factory, Industrial, and General Labor services within Crystal City. Headed by the aging femme known as Magis Laboriosus, the regular demands, and concern, of the Adjutant is to have Hierophant Solarix enforce requisition from the Department of Energy to expand spending budgets, and to expand employee roster limits. More than any other department, Adjutant Magis makes the most requests, also, for the outward expansion of Crystal City. Either by claiming more territory and expanding its dome, or by building deeper into the Cybertronian Underground. Another regular opponent of Adjutant Battle Titan, Magis Laboriosus voices many complaints against conscription expansions that are suggested, claiming that it will only deplete employee rosters of valuable laborers. Department of The Interior Adjutant Organum Intelligere Maintaining Crystal City's infrastructure of Protoform Fabrication, Judicial Services, Housing, and the Treasury, Adjutant Organum often works side by side with Adjutants Computare and Magis. Being the machine that is most capable of vetoing Adjutant Computare's proposed Energon budgets. Employing lawyers and judges to deal with criminals taken in by the CrysGuard, as well as finding proper billeting for all new, current, and displaced members of the city population. Another coveter of Solarix's position as the Hierophant of Crystal City, seeing the old mechanism as a roadblock for furthering his own seat of power within the domed city. Department of Military Affairs Adjutant Battle Titan Battle Titan is the mailed fist of the Crystal City Council. Though he commands no power amongst the Crysguard, he is respected for being a long serving veteran, having been forced to hang up his blaster cannons in exchange for paperwork and bureaucracy. Handling the maintenance demands of the Guardian force, he is regularly at odds with Adjutant Doctrix due to his demands levied onto the Department of Health. Head butting between Battle Titan and Adjutants Computare Ponere and Magis Laboriosus is regular, though for him it is less their own complaints, and more that he feels more factories should be transferred to his command to further the weapon and armor production for new and current Crysguard. Though seeking no seat higher than he has, he does often voice that command of the Crysguard should be taken from Solarix, and transferred directly to his command, as he is the Adjutant of Military Affairs. Department of Foreign Affairs Adjutant Ambactus Observare Handling all things dealing in Immigration, Emigration, and Foreign relations, Adjutant Ambactus is the least vocal of all the council members. Cunning, sly, and resourceful, as any politician who deals with the outside should be, he only raises a voice in the council when concerned about the number of migrants coming in or out of Crystal City. Supporting Battle Titan's regular suggestions of tightening regulations on either front, to keep out rabble, and keep in mechanisms useful to the city as a whole. Apollo Updates Wed Apr 01 Murusa CC Guard Flippy Murusa here. I am happy to report that despite losing one satellite and another being severely crippled, plus another 6 receiving slight damages, that the remaining ones were able to fill their storage to full capacity. These satellites were retrieved by Omega Supreme and returned safely. The satellites were taken off by the Department of Energy to get the collected energy transferred. I heard back from them and they have arranged for the satellites to be returned to the airport. All satellites are currently undergoing inspections by the techs who will be sure to attend to any that need repairs. Meanwhile, another trip is being planned. All Guard personnel are to continue their assigned patrols until further notice. CC Guard Flippy How the Mighty Have Fallen! Mon Apr 13 Omega Supreme Late breaking news.. the city's defender has taken himself off of active duty and admitted himself into the care of medic droids. The largest of the Guardians is currently residing within the Guardian Tower with a team of medic droids and technicians attending to him. Rumor has it that the mighty warrior is simply suffering from component degradation as he is the last of a dying breed of warriors and their internal components are just out of date. Will the customs station ever truly be the same without the presence of the city's champion? Even though the Guardians and Crys Guard under the general's command have worked together to pick up the slack. The city can be comforted in the fact that even in his condition the Guardian commander is still making the city's protection his top priority even above his own health. Everything seems to just be here say and rumors as of this moment. Omega Supreme has refused to comment.. perhaps Solarix can help to shed some light for us. City Lockdown Thu Apr 16 Solarix Solarix has announced a lockdown on the city. As always during such moments, none may leave nor enter without dire need. He has announced that there is a strange disease affecting transformers all over the planets, including some of his own fair citizens, and thus encourages any who have strange symptoms to report to the hospital immediately to be checked out. Mission Success Knight Striker app Wed Apr 22 Knight Striker Knight Striker approaches the Hierophant, denting and burn marks donning his black plating. Each step is taken with a swagger of the righteous pride that fills him. Halting his advance with a kneel at the feet of his leader he speaks, I carried your will as my torch and with it destroyed the shadows of defeat. Mission successful, my lord. What is your command? His words are driven by duty, his tone deep with purpose. Land recaptured Mon May 18 Protofire A short announcement from Protofire, one of the elder Guardsmen of Solarix: We have retaken the Geode Forest, my people! Soon we will reclaim the rest of our lands and our coffers will fill. Do not lose hope for as long as there is hope, there is a chance to win. May Primus bless you all." Notice to all citizens Wed May 20 Solarix If you exhibit signs of accelerated rust, itching and illness, report immediately to the hospital for cleansing of the rust fungus which has been sweeping the planet. 'Back to Main Wiki ' Category:Bboards